The Dangerous Game Called Love
by Ryuusei Star
Summary: Darien Shields felt a chilling breeze brush his vulnerable skin, waking him from his blissful dream. Many images ran through his mind but it all stopped when it came upon a mysterious womanly figure. This girl was a nightmare.


                        Dangerous Games Of Love

                                                By: Ryuusei Star

Darien Shields felt a chilling breeze brush his vulnerable skin, waking him from his blissful dream. Reluctantly opening his midnight blue eyes, he reached across the bed, but some how knowing it would be empty of any presence. He searched his memory for any remembrance of the previous night. Many images ran through his mind but it all stopped when it came upon a mysterious womanly figure. Long pale blonde hair floated around her, strands falling on her lovely face. Deep silver/blue eyes dominated her face, haunting in there effect. This girl wasn't just a dream she was more of a nightmare.     

Raye hesitated before knocking on the firm door to Serena's room. "Come in," whispered a soothing voice. With alleviation Raye glided into the dark bedroom.                   

Serena looked up at Raye from where she was sitting on her bed with a bored expression on her pale face. Papers lay all over the navy blue bedspread. They were pictures from elegant evening gowns to women's night lingerie. Raye sighed as she watched Serena finish up the last of her drawings before placing the pencil on her dresser.    

"It's time, Serena," whispered Raye in a sad tone. She hated having to do this but it had to be done. Serena looked up at Raye with a sad expression in her silver/blue eyes, Raye had firmness to her eyes, and Serena looked away and gathered up her papers and placed them in a dresser beside her bed. She pushed herself up off the bed with her frail arms. She walked to the large bay window were she could see the sun rising.                     

A pale silver light started shimmering around Serena body. The sun started to rise higher and higher and the silver light became so vibrant that you couldn't even look at it with out going blind. Serena closed her silver/blue eyes in sadness as she started to feel the transformation take place. Raye had to turn her back on the light because it was bright. _I've seen this so many times and I still don't understand why it happens…_Raye thought to herself as she closed her eyes, for she could still see the vibrant light.                     

The vibrant silver light died down. Raye turned to look at the window and there was no one there. Raye's dark violet eyes traveled to the floor, to see a porcelain doll with a sad expression on her face.                                                                                               

The doll was an exact replica of Serena. The vibrant silver hair following, the same silver/blue dominating eyes, and the same petite body.                                       

Raye walked over to the doll, and picked it up gently, she cradled it against her chest. _I'm so sorry this was done to you… Serena…_Raye thought as tears feel freely from her violet eyes, as she stood there alone.                                                                           

She walked over to a shelf and placed the doll on it securely, so it couldn't be hurt or touched in anyway. Raye looked at Serena with sadness in her eyes. She had to look away, for there was to many memories coming back.                                                        

Raye closed all the lace shades so no one could see in. She walked to the light switch, which was right by the door. She flipped the lights off. "Sleep well Serena… For you will come alive again… tomorrow tonight…" Rayes voice trailed off as she closed the firm door.                                                                                                               

Clicking noises could be heard from out side the door. They slowly died down as everything became silent. The only thing you could hear was the sounds out laughter from children and adults, dogs barking, and birds chirping. 


End file.
